Rise of the Xenomorphs
by Jackiely
Summary: What if Orochimaru came across a crashed space ship and acquired Alien DNA for human experiments after the events at the Valley of the End? After many failures, he tries one more time, but this time, on a preteen boy of the Uzumaki clan. And he successes in having him transform into a Xenomorph and back. However, there is a little twist. The boy was permanently changed into a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my new story Rise of the Xenomorphs. This is a story that I have been thinking of for a while and finally I am posting it. This will be a Naruto/OC story and will have Hinata in it later. Maybe Sakura too, but it depends on what happens in the manga. Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron own Aliens. However, I do own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

**Summary: What if Orochimaru came across a crashed space ship and acquired Alien DNA for human experiments after the events at the Valley of the End? After many failures, he tries one more time. Orochimaru has a preteen boy of the Uzumaki clan who he discovered in the Land of Grass injected with the DNA and becomes his first successful experiment to transform completely into a Xenomorph and back. However, there is a little twist. The boy was permanently changed into a girl. During the time that Naruto and Jiraiya leave for their training trip, a tragic event happens that devastates her mentally and emotionally. Filled with uncontrollable rage, she wreaks havoc in the hideout and escapes into the unsuspecting Shinobi World. This story is Rated M for safety.**

* * *

**Rise of the Xenomorphs**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Successful Experiment!**

* * *

Deep inside an underground hideout, sitting alone in a holding cell was a young boy who was barely fourteen. He had violet eyes, fair skin, and should-length crimson hair (Deep red with a purple tint) with strands that framed both sides of his face and wore a ragged gray T-shirt and black pants. (His appearance is similar to Nagato's.) He had been alone in the cell for over a few days and the other prisoners were taken away and never were seen again. But why? He asked himself as he started to sob. Why am I the only one left? His answer was simple really. It is because he is Natsuo Uzumaki, one of the last few surviving members of the Uzumaki clan.

A few months ago, he was playing in the woods behind his home in Grass Country when he was attacked by a group of ninja. After a decent fight and struggle, they knocked him unconscious and carried him away. When Natsuo came to, he found that he was put in a cell. A man named Orochimaru walked up to him said that he was going to be used for experiments for human research. He was an extremely pale-skinned human with waist-length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He wore plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it.

Feeling infuriated, he tried to threaten him that his family will come for him and that he was going to pay. He then laughed and said that his ninja wiped out his family for that reason. Natsuo disbelieved it but Orochimaru proved it by showing him his father's broke katana and his mother's prized hair clip. He trembled for a moment then fell to his knees in shock and sorrow. His family really was dead— wiped-out by ninjas. Kāsan, Tōsan, Asura, Yasuko. They were all gone. What was he going to now? Since then, Natsuo sat there waiting for when he was to be experimented on.

* * *

A week ago, a bandaged Orochimaru with neck-length white hair learned that his men come across a vessel of unknown origin in the Northwestern corner of Fire Country. He went with a team of Oto-nin to see it for himself. It was as large as a house and seems to have been there for quite some time. Inside he found the skeletal mummified remains of the crew of human-like humanoids as well a nightmarish creature that intrigued him greatly. It was a large, had some humanoid characteristics, and had a sinister appearance. It had a long craved ridged head, a skeletal and biomechanical body, clawed hands, and feet with four digits each, and a segmented tail with flat ridges at the base and a slightly craved spear-like barb at the end. He also discovered containers with dead smaller creatures inside. They looked like a cross between a spider and a horseshoe crab. They had long human finger-like legs, two sac-like appendages on their sides, and long segmented tails. He then ordered that the remains to be taken back for study and possible experimentation.

Orochimaru had his scientists begin work on extracting the DNA of the adult creature for human study. In a week's time, they successfully created a serum for human testing. Orochimaru's goal in this was to see if humans could gain characteristics and abilities of the organism. After a week of pain staking experiments on humans, all but one of those who had the DNA of the creature injected into them died a horrible and agonizing death. However, the survivor of the experiment was imperfect. She did not completely transform into the creature, but the results intrigued him more than before. He then came to realized that if she could survive the process, then her brother might as well.

* * *

Inside an observation room overlooking a laboratory, Orochimaru had a smile plaster onto his face. How can he not? One of his test subjects had finally started to bear fruit. An experiment was showing signs of promise. The only problem was that it was not perfect yet; the recent test subject did completely change to the creature and back. She was now a mix of both human and the creature. However, this individual proved that "certain people' can overcome the effects of the extraterrestrial's DNA. Now, it was time to test and prove this theory correct.

"Takuma, bring Natsuo-kun to the laboratory. He will be the last test subject for this protect if this fails. It is a good bet that he might be the one. If he does survive, we can see if we can use his blood on his little sister," He said with a wicked grin on his face to his lead scientist there at the hideout.

Takuma was a very ambitious man and a true professional when it came to his work as a medical-nin and scientist. He was about 5'8 in height with dark brown hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes. He wore a lab coat over a white suit, which consists of a dress shirt, pants, and shoes. He quickly grew a smirk on his face as nodded to him.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," the man replied and left with two Jōnin and several medical-nins to retrieve the boy.

Orochimaru chuckled evilly as thought, *I knew that boy might come in handy. Compared to his older and younger sibling, he has much more chakra than she does. Added to the fact that he also possesses a unique chakra just like Kushina, he is a prime candidate for this experiment. Kukukuku… Leave it to the Uzumaki clan to possess such extraordinary abilities and gifts.*

Just then, the door to the observatory opened. As he glanced to the entrance, in came his faithful servant Kabuto Yakushi and his future vessel Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was in a dark blue kimono with gray edges and a black sash. Kabuto wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, gloves that where fingerless with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. Orochimaru was not very pleased by this interruption to say the least.

"Forgive me Orochimaru-sama, but Sasuke-kun wishes to speak with you and he would not take "no" for an answer," Kabuto apologized as he glanced at Sasuke with serious look to which he ignored.

"Orochimaru, I thought you said you were going to teach me a new technique today," Sasuke stated with coldness and ignorance in his voice.

"Hey! I thought I told you to watch your tone with Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto stated with an annoyed tone, which Sasuke ignored completely.

Orochimaru smirked behind his bandages and said as he turned to the laboratory, "Try not to be too upset, but one of my experiments has been very productive as of late. I am about to see if this project should continue. After it is done, I will teach you the technique Sasuke-kun. You're welcome to stay and watch."

Just then, inside the experimentation room, the door opened to reveal a sedated Natsuo being carried but arms to the laboratory table. They then strap him down and prepare for the injection. When Takuma finished filling the syringe with what appeared to be black liquid and injected it into his arm, Natsuo snapped his eyes open and struggled against the restraints.

"Hey! Where am I? What did you just inject—into…me…? …Aah!"

He never got the chance to say more as his struggling stopped as he felt something terribly wrong. His eyes, which slowly became bloodshot, widened as he feel an excruciating burning pain that he never felt before and was slowly intensifying. He then continued to try to break free as he felt a new sensation that frightened him. It was as if something stretching and change shape, which caused him great pain.

"What—what did you do to me… Argh! What is happening to—Aah!" Natsuo cried in pain as a change was overtaking him.

The people in the observation room were astonished by the events unfolding before them. His arms and legs were changing as his skin was turning from fair to black-blue. They slowly took on the appearance of a biomechanical exoskeleton. His hands and feet changed into digits of four and became clawed and skeletal while only his fingers grew longer. His leg shifted and became double-jointed. The hair on his head began to fall off bit by bit as his skull started to grow backward. His eyes were sealing themselves shut to his horror, but he could still see for some reason.

"Someone—please! Help me! Please, make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts! IT HURTS—AAH!" He screamed as his voice slowly became feminine before it turned into an unearthly shriek.

He began thrash around violently screeching as he was becoming too much to bear. The teeth in his mouth turned sliver, became sharp, and pointed. His now baldhead was started change in appearance and shape. With newfound inhuman strength, he began to break free from the restraints. Takuma, upon seeing this, snuck out of the room leaving the two Jōnin and a few doctors locked in there and went to the observation room to watch with Orochimaru. The Oto-nins and medical-nin in the room were now pounding on the door yelling for someone to let them out.

When they heard a 'thud' with a low hiss-like squeal, they turned around to see the mutating Natsuo on his knees with his arms out on the floor. He now had elongated, cylindrical skull with a textured ridged dome, which possessed no visible eyes. He then threw his head back and squealed in pain as five bulges appeared on his back under his ragged shirt before it ripped apart revealing his now skeletal, biomechanical ribbed chest and textured abdomen. On his back were four dorsal spines with a dorsal spike below his neck. A bulge then grew at his buttocks, which upon ripping open his pants revealed a segmented, blade-tipped tail and widen skeletal hips. The sharp tip appeared to be an intimidating and large, spear tip-like barb. The tail had a flat ridge of spines at the base of the blade.

The Alien Natsuo was panting in chilly and frightening breaths as his tail lazily swung around him. He then slowly turned to the group with creepy grin at them with a hiss, showing his slivery teeth, and thick, wet jelly-like resin dripping from his maw. He slowly got to his feet with what was left of the cloths he wore felling the floor and stood at an amazing eight feet in height. With an intake of breath, he hissed in rage and his head shook violently with quivering lips as he extended to everyone's surprise a second inner set of jaws located at the tip of a long, tongue-like proboscis out of his mouth that opened widen showing its sinister teeth.

Without much warning, Natsuo dropped down with his back parallel to the floor with deep hiss and raced towards the group. As they scattered in fright, one was knocked to the floor by the Alien Natsuo who swiped at him with a snarl before picking him up by his head and held him up to his face. He then opened his maw widen slowly, his inner jaw widened and slammed into the doctor's skull causing blood and brain matter to spatter across the walls. This left everyone who witnessed it except Orochimaru who grinned with glee to feel horrified and sick to his or her stomachs. For Sasuke, it brought back the painful memories of the Uchiha Clan Massacre as he looked away from the scene.

As the others tried to move away for the creature, one unintentionally knocked over some lab equipment, which clattered against the floor. Hearing the noise, Natsuo turned his attention to the scientists and made a low hiss-like squeal as he sneered at them. He then mauled them one by one. He spared no one as he killed him or her all in horrible ways after slashing them a bit. Most were killed with a head bite. The two Oto-nins had their heads ripped off. One scientist had Natsuo's bladed-tail driven up his ass and out his mouth while another had his tail driven through her chest and was pulled farther along its length before pulling it out of her. With them all dead, he reared his head back and squealed with triumph.

Orochimaru was very pleased with the results as well as Takuma who spearheaded this project. *Kukuku… Such hostility and violence this creature has. A true survivor,* Orochimaru thought with glee. *Fears only a few things like fire and is unclouded by remorse, conscious, or delusions of morality. It enjoys the fear from its victims before killing them. It is the perfect weapon of death and destruction. I wonder what more secrets Natsuo-kun can shed more light on with these fascinating creatures.* It will help farther him along on his quest for immortally, knowledge of everything, and endless power.

"I had a feeling that Natsuo-kun was the right chose for this protect," Orochimaru stated with a sinister grin behind his bandages.

"Indeed you were right, Orochimaru-sama," Takuma replied with confidence.

Seeing the people in the other room, the Alien Natsuo then set his sights on them as he hissed and backed up in a crouch. Sensing his intentions, they all moved out of the way. After a few minutes of smashing his head against the glass, it starts breaking under his strength and after one last head butt at the cracked window, it breaks to pieces and Natsuo jumps inside the observatory with a satisfied hiss. Kabuto quickly formed a chakra scalpel and attacked Natsuo by slashing at him across the chest. Natsuo was grazed by it and shrieked in pain as he backed away, but not before knocking Kabuto backward with a whip of his tail. Dull yellowish-green liquid started to ooze out of the wound and dripped onto the floor. It hissed as it started to dissolve the floor. *What the—molecular acid?* They all asked themselves in shock, 'Damn it that means you cannot kill it with a bladed weapon or a close range technique without being injured or killed too.'

Recovering from the attack, Natsuo hissed viciously and thrust his bladed tail at Kabuto who quickly rolled away and strikes the wall instead. Suddenly, snakes shot out of Orochimaru's left arm and quickly surrounded and constricted Natsuo who squealed in surprise and began struggling. He soon raised his tail and was about the cut the snakes only for another one to bind his tail too. Takuma tried to sedate him but Natsuo's tail broke free and whipped him back to the floor. He then used all of his strength and cut himself free of the snakes.

He was about to spear Orochimaru with his tail when the sound of chirping was heard and a blast of electricity strikes him from the side. Getting to his feet, Natsuo snarled with fury and leaped at Sasuke who thinking fast, rolled back with it and kicked it over him. He slammed into the wall dazing it for a moment, but was enough time for Sasuke to complete the hand seals Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger. He then inhaled deeply and the chakra kneaded inside his chest, converting it into fire.

*Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!* He thought out.

Sasuke then spewed out a continuous flamethrower at Natsuo and engulfed him in a ball of fire. Then something unexpected happened that surprised everyone in the room. The rooms filled with screeches of pain and anguish, but were both that of the creature and a girl's voice. A blur then shot out of the fire and slammed into the wall to their left near the exit door leaving a dent in it. The burned transformed Natsuo squealed softly in pain as his form started to change back to human form. However, to everyone's surprise, the person now lying naked in front of the group was not the same boy Takuma injected the DNA into minutes ago.

The person lying on the floor was now a beautiful fair-skinned girl who seemed to be at least fourteen. Her shoulder-length crimson hair that spiked out to the sides in the front now was waist length with strands that framed both sides of her face. Her chest sported maturing breasts that were decent in size for her age and her hips were started to develop a curvy shape. (Think Hinata's bust and body shape in Part I of Naruto canon with Naruko's facial structure and Kushina's hairstyle.) To Sasuke, she reminded him of Naruto's Sexy Technique form but was younger, had no whisker-like, marks and her hair was red instead of blonde hang loose instead of in pigtails and wasn't as spiky. She whimpered in pain from the burnt skin and curled into a fetal position with her arms wrapping around her torso shivering like a leaf in the breeze from the burns.

"Fascinating, truly remarkable—the extraterrestrial DNA seems to have change Natsuo-kun's genetic structure and caused a full genetic transformation onto a female. Perhaps this creatures are all female and breed asexually," Orochimaru said with intense interest as he was studying the injured redhead, "Kabuto, heal her wounds. We don't need our first successful test subject to die on us."

Kabuto nodded before he walked over to boy-turned-girl and used the Mystical Palm Technique to heal Natsuo's body. Within moment, the burns on her body were vanishing and she started to regain consciousness. By the time he was done, Natsuo slowly opened her eyes and sat up with a groan. She winced a little from the sore skin.

"Ugh! Oh… What happened? My body aches all over," She asked with a dazed look on her face as she touched her hair.

She then froze in shock and confusion. *Why is my voice different? Why is my hair soft and silky?* She looked at her hands and her eyes widened in surprise as her hands thinner and more feminine with longer fingers. *What is going on?* She grabbed some of her hair and brought it to her face to see that it was longer. It was then that she noticed a feeling on her chest. She then placed her hands onto her chest and felt something soft and squishy. Looking down, she stared with wide eyes in shock as she cupped her budding breasts. She then fearfully reached down to her crotch. Her face filled with horror as she felt nothing but folds of skin down where "it" used to be. She looked farther down and started to hyperventilate as she saw her penis was gone and instead, she saw her public mound. She was truly turned into a girl.

"I-It's gone... What the hell…did you do…to me?" She asked as she started trembling as tears started to fall from her eyes as she was still hyperventilating.

Kabuto grabbed her by the shoulders to tried calm her, but she saw him and flinched away, shrieking in fright and anger, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The segmented, blade-tipped tail materialized out of her tailbone and took a warning swipe at him. He barely had time to move out of the way. On her back, she grew four dorsal spines with a dorsal spike below her neck. Her finger and toenails turned black and clawed. Her eyes were completely black and her iris was an eerie bright blue with a slitted pupil (Think of the bright blue of the slitted I in the Aliens title.)

She glared at Orochimaru and Takuma and yelled with hurt and frustration, "YOU BASTARDS! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE EITHER OF YOU FOR THIS! SO JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Orochimaru was extremely impressed at she can partial transform into the creature. She suddenly gasped and winced in pain, as she has not fully recovered from the Fire Release Technique. Takuma tried his luck again to sedate her while she was vulnerable, but she had other plans as she saw him coming. Something told her to focus chakra into her back and in the form of...chains, which she complied without questioning it.

"I said stay the hell AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled in fear, anger, and insecurity as her chakra spiked.

Then out of her back came five silver chains made out of chakra, which shot into the floor and came out around Takuma and Kabuto before binding him in place. This surprised everyone in the room including Orochimaru.

*How extraordinary,* Orochimaru thought with shock on his face that quickly changed to a sinister grin behind his bandages. "This boy – this girl… She just keeps intriguing me to no end."

To him, Natsuo was a rare gem that he just discovered by accident, a diamond in the rough, as they say. *Who knew he could use Chakra Chains like her mother and Kushina Uzumaki? I have come to believe that she only had the sensory ability like that of Mito Uzumaki. This is truly a remarkable discovery. Kukukuku… I wonder if her little sister will have to same results as her older brother or now sister. For now, I think it is time to end this little fuss.* Orochimaru had snakes shoot out of his sleeve and wrapped around Natsuo's torso who watched in horror as the snakes lifted her up.

"Why you…! Damn it! Let me go, you snake bastard!" She cried as she struggled against the snakes.

He then brought her over to him with her chains ripping out the floor with her as he did. He smirked behind his bandages as he brought her face close to his. Natsuo stared at him fearfully from the look in his eyes. He had his snakes raise her up a bit, as he formed a special hand seal. He then moved a left hand onto his right hand's wrist and turned it so it was facing Natsuo, as purple flames of chakra appeared one-by-one on each finger with a kanji symbol in them: Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, and Earth.

"This will make you more corporative, Five Element Seal!" He shouted as he slammed his hand with seals into Natsuo's exposed navel that steamed on impacted.

Natsuo's eyes widened as she gasped out in pain with her arms and legs spread out. After a moment, he removed his hand and a seal appeared on her stomach. Her eyes, hands, and feet returned to normal as her glaze became half-lidded. Her xenomorph features like her tail and dorsal tubes receded back into her body. Her chakra chains dissipated into nothing and Takuma and Kabuto were free. She then fell limp in his snakes' hold before he released her from his hold and let her drop to the floor. Sasuke stared at Natsuo's unconscious form and at the seal on her stomach that slowly vanished from sight. He then turned his head to Orochimaru with a blank look on his face.

"That was the same fūinjutsu you used on Naruto during the Chūnin Exams, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked with a monotone voice.

Orochimaru smirked as he glanced at him and replied, "Indeed it is, Sasuke-kun. This seal is used to block or disturb the chakra flow in a target. Once the seal is completed, the target will become unconscious and unable to fight for some time. The only ones who are capable of release this seal are we of the Sannin and the late Sarutobi-sensei."

Sasuke huffed and said impatiently as he began to leave the room, "Let's go Orochimaru. I have waited long enough as it is."

As Orochimaru made it to the doorway, he stopped and glanced at Takuma and Kabuto.

"Takuma, Kabuto dress _Natsuo-chan_ and put her in the holding cell with her sisters. I'm sure she will be happy to see them alive even if they don't realize it right away," He commanded kindly before he left.

The two stared at the unconscious transforming Uzumaki who had a peaceful look on her face. They both walked over to her and Kabuto gently picked her up holding her bridal-style. They then turned and left the room before closing the door behind them. Before heading to the cells, they took Natsuo to a dressing room to get her clothed.

* * *

Inside a holding cell on the other side of the hideout, are two lightly skinned young girls. The short one was barely ten. She had blue eyes and shoulder-length crimson hair and wore a large, torn light gray shirt, which fell off her shoulders, and a pair of light brown thigh-length shorts. The taller one was barely seventeen and was bizarre in appearance. She had blue eyes and hip-length black hair and wore a large, tattered light gray shirt and a pair of light brown knee-length pants. What make her look strange was that her face, arms, and legs had spotty areas with black-blue biomechanical chitinous exoskeleton, her teeth were metallic silver, and that she was slightly skeletal. The most noticeable features that made her not human were the four dorsal spines sticky through the holes at the back of her shirt, a dorsal spike below the neck, and a segmented, blade-tipped tail.

They both heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up from staring at the floor. They were greeted by the sight of Takuma and Kabuto appearing by the cell door and open it with the latter carrying a unconscious young girl with deep plum red hair in a large, shredded light brown shirt and a pair of light gray mid thigh-length shorts.

The older one stared the girl questionably as she looked familiar and asked, "Who is she?"

Takuma smirked and snorted before Kabuto tossed the girl at the older girl who caught her and said, "Who else, your new cellmate. Besides, don't you recognize your dear little brother Yasuko?"

"What?" said girl asked as she blinked and stared at the girl she held in her arms. She did have some similarities to her little sister and their brother, but he was male and she was clearly female, so that ruled that idea out.

Yasuko then glared at the duo and yelled, "THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT MY BROTHER, IDIOT! ANYWAY, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Kabuto answered her with a smug smile, "We just simple gave her the same thing we gave you. Apparently, her body was more compatible with the DNA and he survived the transformation just like you, but unlike you, she was able to change back completely to a human. However, the creature's DNA seems to have… changed her… in a way."

Yasuko stared at him in shock at what Kabuto said at they did to this poor girl. But, that quickly changed to anger as the young girl who happened to be her sister came up behind her.

"Will she be okay, Nēchan?" she asked her older sister in a worry tone.

Turning to the little girl, Kabuto sadistically said, "She was just knocked out from having the Five Element Seal placed on her after she went berserk in her Alien Form and when she found out she became a female. Thou I wish she been a little more grateful that I healed her after being hit by Sasuke's Great Fireball Technique. What an ungrateful and rowdily child."

Hearing this, Yasuko snapped and yelled in fury as she shot her tail at him. However, Takuma intercepted her attack and knocked her blade-tip away with a kunai. She narrowed her eyes and growled dangerously at them as she retracted her tail. The two medical-nins then began to take their leave.

"You despicable bastards," she muttered with hiss filled with venom, "You will never get away with this."

Takuma smirked as he stopped at the cell door and said to her, "We already have. And watch your tone missy or we will do the same thing we did to you and that girl there on Asura-chan next."

He smiled wickedly at the last part. Asura cried out in fear and hugged her older sister tightly as she whimpered in fear with tears streaming down her face at the thought of became a monster. Yasuko snarled in rage and hugged her baby sister protectively as she glared at him in indescribable hatred.

"You wouldn't dare do such a thing! I will not let you! And what happened to the promise we made!" She yelled in anger and hurt of him broking their promise.

"I haven't forgotten the promise that you, I, Kabuto, and Orochimaru-sama made Yasuko. In addition, it will be best for you to remember the terms of our agreement in which you agreed to. Do not step out of line again or the deal's off girl. And I suggest helping her with a new name because she can't be called by her old name anymore," Takuma stated in a serious and professional tone before exiting the doorway and locked the door before he and Kabuto walked off into the darkness.

Yasuko stared at them until they were gone before turning back to her second sister and their new cellmate. Although she had to admit, she was a very beautiful girl. She turned to Natsuo and stroked her cheek affectionately, causing her to moan lightly in her sleep.

"Will she be okay, Nēchan?" Asura asked with an innocent and concern look.

Yasuko smiled at her little sister's adorableness before she turned to Natsuo and stroked her cheek affectionately, causing her to moan lightly in her sleep. She then felt something in the girl's shorts pocket when she shifted a bit. She reached in and pulled out to her and Asura's surprise—a hair clip. It was their mother's prized hair clip. *How did she come in possession of it,* Yasuko asked at she stared at her suspiciously, *I will ask her about this later when she wakes up.*

"Yeah, she should be fine," She said as she pulled the hair clip into her pocket and then they huddled together and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was emotional as I was reading it. It was a story that I have been think about for some time. I recently changed a few things in the story for the next chapter which I am currently working on among others. The next chapters of the Ultimate Jinchūriki, Rise of Tengoku, and Uzukage will be come out shortly, along with a Naruto and Jurassic Park crossover that I have been thinking about lately. Until then, Jackiely is signing off! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron own Aliens. However, I do own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Tense Family Reunion! **

* * *

As morning came, Natsuo slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first but quickly became clearer. She took in her surroundings and saw that she was in one of few holding cells in a dark hallway. And she was not alone in this cell. She then looked down at her body and saw she was definitely a girl. Then, her eyes widened as episodes of what happened yesterday raced through her mind. She then started trembling in shock and horror.

"I-It can't be… I thought it was all was just a horrible nightmare. …Did it really happen?" she asked herself in a shaken voice.

Looking to her left, despite the darkness which doesn't seem to bother her anymore, she saw two girls next to her embracing each other sleeping peacefully. They both wore ragged clothes and had lightly colored skin. One was about ten and had the same hair color as she did that went down to her shoulder blades. The other one was about seventeen and had black hair that went down to her hips. What really shocked her was she looked half-human and half-"alien" in appearance. She had black-gray biomechanical chitinous exoskeleton scattered all over her body and was little skeletal. She had a wicked looking tail, skeletal tubes on her back with a spine too, and slightly clawed hands and feet that were black-blue in color.

"Oh no, did they do the same experiment to her too? Those creeps are going to pay for this," She muttered to herself as she continued looking over them.

After a moment, she immediately realized who they were as her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe it. They both were still alive. She quickly leaped at the two which startled them awake and hugged them tightly. They both stared at the new girl crying on them with bewilderment.

"Nēsan, Asura! You both are alive! I can't believe it! I always wished that you were alive! I missed you so much!" She cried as she sobbed with joy and relief.

This leaved the duo confused, but the older one was very suspicious of her. Why did the girl in front of them who they don't know about or haven't officially met yet just upped and hugged them like she knew them her whole life. Yasuko soon broke herself and Asura free from the girl's grip. She quickly pulled herself and Asura away from Natsuo and put at least two feet between them and her, which confused Natsuo by this act.

"Who are you? How do you know our names?" Yasuko asked with seriousness and cautiousness in her voice.

This left Natsuo stunned and puzzled by this sudden wariness and she asked, "W-What?"

"I asked who are you and how do you know us!" Yasuko demanded as she glared at her.

Natsuo paused and blinked for a moment before realization hit her and it was evidenced on her face. They don't recognize her since she had a forced sex change. It saddened her that couldn't recognize their brother despite the change in appearance. It even made her heart start to ache.

Natsuo looked down at the floor, shadowing her eyes with her hair and asked, "You don't recognize me, do you?"

Yasuko rolled her eyes and replied, "Obviously. Care to enlighten us and shed some light on who you are?"

"It's me Natsuo, your brother," She said with a look of hope on her face, much to the shock of the siblings.

Yasuko regained her composer and glared daggers at the poor gender changed boy, clutching her teeth in anger and growled, "Don't sprout such nonsense. Our brother is dead. He killed by Orochimaru's Sound-nin when he tried to resist capture! He said so himself, so stop lying and tell us who you really are!"

"But, I am Natsuo, damn it!" She yelled at her sister.

"No, you're not! The brother I used to love is died! As is our mother and father! So, please stop trying to bring back those painful memories! It was hard enough trying to get rid of them, so please don't bring them back!" Yasuko cried as in anger and distrust.

Natsuo's eyes widen with hurt as she stared into Yasuko's untrusting eyes. It was breaking her frail little heart to be yelled at and be untrusted. She slowly tried to approach them, but froze as they stepped back every time she took a step towards them. She nervously raised her hand out and tried to speak, "Yasuko‒" but Yasuko cut her off.

"Stop! Not another word! Nothing you say is going to make us believe you! So just, stay away from us! You're nothing but a heartless person for dishonoring his memory by impersonating him."

Her harshness and distrust in her voice caused Natsuo's heart to shatter to pieces as her eyes widened and her pupils dilated in distress as tears formed in her eyes. She then lowered her face so they couldn't see her cry as her body trembled. She didn't want to have her see her like this. She never thought that her words would hurt this much. She never affected like this by words as a boy. That is when she realized she truly was becoming a girl now. Orochimaru now had truly destroyed his family by turning him into a monster, and unintentionally a girl. And now felt something that was foreign to her: loneliness, cold dark loneliness. A void that is impossible to climb out of. And now there was no one to help her out of it.

She slowly clutched her teeth and her hands into fists which shock violently. With a cry of "Damn it all!" she quickly turned and slammed her left fist into the wall which formed spider web cracks in it and a hole were her fist hit. She then muttered quietly, but Yasuko could still hear it, "Damn you, Orochimaru. You took away everyone that was me. I will never forgive for what you've done to me."

She pulled her hand back, faced forward, and slowly backed away into the shadows only raising her head up just enough to briefly show hurt, tearful, and hate-filled eerie bright blue eyes with slitted pupils that glowed ominously in the darkness. She then said with complete emptiness, "Then, my family's truly dead," before she sat down and tucked her face in her crossed arms and wept silently.

Yasuko felt a wave of fear down her spine from the stare she gave her. It was like she pissed off a very dangerous creature and if it wanted to; it could kill them without a second thought. Also, she felt a sliver of guilt from what she said after she noticed the tears in her eyes. She was also experimented on like she was, just as Takuma mentioned. And now, she may have traumatized her even more. She was starting to feel that maybe she went a little too far. Then she heard something that really tore her up inside: sobbing, silent sobbing. The sound of teardrops hitting the floor and the faint sniffling could be heard very clearly. She now realized she made a terrible mistake. Even Asura was staring at her with shock and slight distrust for what she did.

"Kukukuku…," a voice chuckled evilly which caused Natsuo to twitch in recognition and the duo to turn their heads towards the source who happened to be Orochimaru with Kabuto and Takuma beside him, "Having trouble in convincing your siblings on who you are, Natsuo-chan? But, it's understandable considering the fact that you have had a gender change. And yet, who know that Yasuko would be so harsh to her former younger brother."

Orochimaru grinned while saying the last sentence and chuckled while Yasuko growled viciously in response. She then quickly pointed a finger at him which shock with rage.

"What are you talking about?! Not you, too! That girl is not Natsuo! He's dead! You told us that you killed him, remember?!" Yasuko yelled as she was getting tired of this charade.

Orochimaru laughed upon hearing this and answered, "Yes, I do remember. That was a lie. He was still alive and he has proved to have come quite in handy."

In the shadows and being ignored, Natsuo was listening to what Orochimaru was saying and his rage was starting to build again. Unknown to him and everyone else there, her body was changing once again.

"You lie!" She cried in anger and disbelief. Asura was hugging her sister's leg tightly and was whimpering in fear. Her yell was amusing to Orochimaru who quickly chuckled at it.

"You know, Natsuo-kun said the exact same thing when I told him his family was all dead as well. I then gave him your father's katana and your mother's hair clip as proof and believed it just like when I gave you his prized locket with Uzumaki symbol on it after telling you about his death," Orochimaru said truthfully with amusement on his face. "It was better for me if you believed each other were dead, so you didn't have any thoughts of escaping."

This caused Yasuko to freeze in place with widened eyes as realization hit her. At the same, from hearing this, Natsuo's rage skyrocketed to extremely dangerous levels and his mutation intensified. She silently grunted in pain and noticed something was wrong with herself, but pushed it aside and continued to listen in.

"You–you… gave him… the hair clip?" Yasuko gasped in shock as she looked at the hair clip on Asura and back at Orochimaru.

"I did. He was so heartbroken at the news. I decided to keep him around believing he could be of use in the future. And later when you proved to be somewhat incompatible with the DNA, we injected you with; his usefulness to us was to be tested," Orochimaru closed his eyes with a smile as he chuckled evilly before gazing at Natsuo shadowed form, "Who knew how useful he would be in the experiment, or should I say, she."

"W-What do you mean "she"…?" Yasuko asked with some fear in asking the question but felt more fearful of the answer she would get.

This time Kabuto explained it to her, "After we injected the DNA into Natsuo-kun, he, like you, painfully transformed into a serpent-like creature before slathered the scientists in the room. As soon as we subdued him with Sasuke-kun's help, he, unlike you, completely reverted to human form… Or so we thought when he appeared as a girl. The DNA seems to have changed Natsuo-kun's gender permanently into a female."

Orochimaru then smirked, "And Natsuo turned into a female from the organism's DNA; I wanted to see how you would interact with each other. I should thank you; the words you said to him have effectively shattered his heart. You showed him that when your appearance changes, no one will believe who you said you are. That "you're nothing but a heartless person for dishonoring his memory by impersonating him.""

Yasuko gasped in horror at her words before slowly turned to Natsuo's shadowed form and muttered with tears in her eyes with disbelief in her voice, "I-It…can't…be. …N-Natsuo…?"

Asura too looked over to Natsuo's spot and called out, "Nīchan…?"

"…No," a familiar masculine voice mixed in with the feminine voice they just started to know replied in strained, firm voice. Yasuko and Asura gasped in surprise at the sound of Natsuo's voice along with the girls while the other to be somewhat baffled by this. Eerie bright blue eyes with slitted pupils once again glowed in the darkness, but were now sad and hurt with rage barely contained behind them.

Said eyes turned to Yasuko and Asura, the first flinched under her gaze, "You were right, Nēchan. Who am I kidding? I am not Natsuo, not anymore anyway. I cannot act like a fool anymore and keep trying to hold onto my old identity. You made me I realize that now. I am trapped in this female body for the rest of my life; so I'd better start dealing with it. As of now, Natsuo Uzumaki is gone. I am Natsumi Uzumaki, a surviving member of the famed Uzumaki clan."

This brought tears to Yasuko's eyes as she began to realize the magnitude of what she had done to the newly named Natsumi. Said girl smiled sadly at her briefly before swiftly snapped her gaze back at the three people who were responsible for ruining her life. She tried to fight said tear that were reforming in her eyes as she closed her eyes, silently crying.

"And you…you bastard! You lied to me! You lied to my sisters! You are all responsible for everything at has happened! You injected me with that black liquid while turn into that creature! You caused me to become a girl permanently! You had my parents killed and had Yasuko and me become part of your sick twisted experiment, for god knows what! I will never forgive you! YOU—**YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE AND MY IDENTITY FOREVER! NOW, I AM GOING TO WIPE YOU OFF OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!**" Natsumi yelled in fury and anguish as her eyes snapped open with rage and leaped at the bars of the cells.

The bars broke open and bent outward under the weight causing everyone outside the cell to move out of the way of the black mass that landed in a cloud of dust and debris where they stood moments ago. When the dust settled and Natsumi's form became clear, everyone except the sisters who gasped in shock and fright stared in interested fascination of her newly transformed body. She had mix of traits from her male and female forms with that of the Xenomorphs which make her look freakish. Her whole body was mostly dark gray with some black-green in certain places. Her head was that of the Xeno soldier, but with a bit of a crest on it, her male face, and her long female hair along the sides and back of it. Her upper body was Xenomorph's, but with two small breasts on it. Her arms were pretty much human and masculine in structure, but the hands were Xeno. Her lower body was pretty much Xeno, but the tail was slightly shorter and the feet were human with sharp toenails.

Before anyone could comment on her appearance, Natsumi snarled with rage and charged at Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Takuma who then started dodging her attacks. Orochimaru soon started to notice something was wrong with her. He can tell that Natsumi was trying to mask that she was in pain, but was starting to slip to the surface. Her attacks and strikes were becoming weaker, slower, and uncoordinated and even she was starting to notice it.

Feeling winded, she dropped to one knee and took a breather. She was sweating profoundly and was starting to fail in hiding her agony. But, that didn't stop her for glaring at Orochimaru hatefully. She soon slowly stood up and grunted through her teeth as she struggled to stay upright.

"I don't think my…body will…last much later…! But…, I will at least…try to…take you with me…you bastard!" Natsumi proclaimed through her pain and exhaustion and attempted to step forward.

After she did so, her whole body then suddenly seized up and gasped with widened eyes that show immense pain behind them. Everyone then froze in stunned horror as she unleashed a horrifying scream of unimaginable agony in which she dropped to knees and vomited large amounts of blood. And the worst part was that the blood soon slowly started eating away at the stone. She curled up in a ball and hugged herself as she continued to scream in agony as tears fell from her closed eyelids.

"Natsumi!" Yasuko cried out of fear of her former little brother's life as she grabbed hold of the cell bars. Asura followed suit and cried out with tears running down her face, "Nēchan!"

Kabuto and Takuma quickly came over to Natsumi's downed form and started examining her for the cause of her pain. They instantly noticed her cellular structure was trying to change, but something with preventing it and so, it was slowly starting to fall apart. When they lifted up her shirt to check her abdomen they gasped at what they found which shocked them. On her stomach was the Five Element Seal which was slightly discolored with small about of midnight blue aura oozing out of it.

"Please… Make it stop… It hurts so much… Make it stop… KYAAAH!" She cried from the enormous pain she felt before she let out a high-pitched scream from another wave of even greater pain than before.

"Please help her!" Yasuko plead to the two medical-nins as Asura cried into her sister's leg unable to watch anymore.

Orochimaru walked over two medics as Kabuto stated, "Orochimaru-sama, it's the Five Element Seal. It's been preventing some kind of transformation from happening in Natsumi's body. Some of this unknown chakra is leaking out, but the rest is being suppressed. If this change is delayed any longer, Natsumi's body will break down at the cellular level and she will die."

Orochimaru frowned at this. Natsumi was to second to survive to process and the first to transform into the creature and back again. It would be a waste to have her die now. There is potential left in her body that he could use for his research in eternal life. The two medics then lifted the weak and whimpering Natsumi by the arms and held firm as Orochimaru moved in front of her.

Orochimaru then formed a special hand seal. He then moved a left hand onto his right hand's wrist and turned it so it was facing Natsumi, as blue flames of chakra appeared one-by-one on each finger with a kanji symbol in them: Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, and Earth.

"You better be thankful that you are still of use to me, brat, Five Element Release!" He shouted as he slammed his hand with seals into Natsumi's exposed navel that steamed on impacted.

Natsumi's eyes widened as she gasped out in pain with her arms and legs spread out. After a moment, he removed his hand and the seal disappeared from her stomach. Natsumi's eyes then widened to maximum size as she felt a new and enormous pain that made the others pale in comparison. She let loose an gut wrenching ear-piercing scream that deafened everyone in the compound as an explosion of black chakra engulfed Natsumi's entire being which caused Kabuto and Takuma to release her as they both and Orochimaru backed away from her. Her face then held that of a silent scream as the chakra soon dissipated and her eyes become glossy as she slipped into unconsciousness. Her body then slowly curled into an upright fetal position.

After a moment, Kabuto approached her cautiously and touched her arm in which he gasped in shock as it was hard to the touch. It was like her skin was like that of a shell. He then soon noticed that she was breathing deeply and sounded ghastly in nature. After a few minutes, the top of Natsumi's head split open which caused Kabuto to back up and her sisters to scream in shock. They then noticed like everyone else there that underneath the split skin was black-blue chitinous exoskeleton. Soon, the top of her head opened up more and a crested head with an eerie maw emerged with a haunting exhale before two hands appeared as it pushed itself out of her body. They quickly realized that she was like an insect molting out its skin. Natsumi's feet landed on the stone floor with a loud "boom" before she stood upright and took a deep inhale before unleashing a terrible and deafening scream.

Everyone gasped at the sight of her new form, two out of shock and fear, the rest out of awe and fascination. Standing before them was a large creature about 10 feet tall, maybe a little taller. This form was completely different compared to the Soldiers of Natsumi's first transformation and some of the other test subjects or the Lurkers of the rest, including Yasuko; it was larger and well armored. Its chitinous exoskeleton now was black-blue, had a head crest, six dorsal tubes on its back (two of which sprouted from the front of the collar bone and pointing backwards), the four digits on its feet were shaped more like human feet with high heel protrusions, and a slightly longer segmented tail with longer blade-like barb. (Look at the Xeno Roster on my homepage to have a better understanding of what the Praetorian looks like.)

Natsumi looked at her hands and all over her body, stunned by her transformed figure. She also noticed that a whole mass of information filled her mind on everything about the Xenos, the Engineers, the location of the crashed spacecraft, and to her shock, the location of a larger vessel hidden in Fire Country which left her in a daze for a moment. After flexing her right arm for a moment, she threw a focused punch to the wall of the hideout which exploded from the strength of the punch, leaving a hole in the wall. She then regained her senses and looked over to Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Takuma; she grinned wickedly at them with a deep hiss at the thought of what with her newfound strength could do to them.

***Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this!***

This surprised everyone there as her voice came out without her lips and mouth moving. 'Telepathy,' everyone thought together. The three shinobi were also surprised that she was still herself. This made them believe this creature form was more intelligent than the previous creature. This transformation confirmed what they already suspected about these life forms. The creatures, which Takuma decide to name Xenomorph, off an ancient language — meaning "alien form," seem to have a hive-like hierarchy system leaded by an alpha female or queen. All their experiments they have done on more test subjects moments after Natsumi's success, with a sample of her blood mix with the black liquid showed that these creatures have a large array of castes.

The ridged headed ones were Soldiers or Warriors, the main caste of the Xenomorphs who pretty much do all the fighting for the hive. The smooth headed ones were Lurkers or Drones, the working caste that took care of the hive. And Natsumi just proved Takuma's theory that there is large Xenomorph that serves as the mother and leader of the hive and the lesser castes can evolve into Queen when one isn't around yet. From a preview look they have of the Xenomorph Queen on the crashed ship, they realized Natsumi was now an immature Queen or a Praetorian, who probably serves as the Queen's guards.

After she regained her bearings and quickly readjusted to her new body, began approaching them in a threatening manner. However, before she could get to close, a fireball engulfed her from behind, causing her to roar of agony. After the inferno died out, her steaming body stood there frozen in place for a while. She then swiftly snapped her head towards the Uchiha who created the fireball with a face of absolute fury and snarled deeply.

***You little shit! You are so dead now!***

With a battle cry, she charged at Sasuke who was caught off guard a bit by the newfound speed she now had and was swaddled away down the hall. He recovered quickly and was barely able to avoid the swipe of her left hand with his Sharingan when she came upon him again, but couldn't move fast enough to avoid being caught in her right arm. She held him in both hands and brought him to her face to head-bite him. Dispute the position he was in, Sasuke remained calm and decided to try out the new technique he had been working on with Orochimaru. He closed his eyes shortly before opening them again and called out.

"Chidori Current!"

The next thing Natsumi knew was her body being assaulted by a current of lightning that surrounded the Uchiha's body. She shrieked in agony as she released Sasuke and moved back a bit, collapsing to one knee, and whimpered low cries from the pain that was inflicted on her. Sasuke stood up and stared coldly at Natsumi as he approached her.

"Natsumi/Nēchan!" Yasuko/Asura cried in worry as their former brother who was hurt.

"Nice try, but it will take more than that to beat me—" Sasuke was quickly interrupted by the blade-like barb that pieced through his gut and out the other side. Natsumi raised her head up and smirked with accomplishment.

***HA! That's for torching me twice and shocking me!***

However, her victory was short lived as Sasuke exploded into smoke with a "poof" before revealing at her only stabbed a log. She then sway the log off her barb into the wall, destroying it, out of frustration but before she could react, ninja wire circled around her chest and legs before binding her, causing her to collapse to the floor. Another set of ninja wire tried her bladed tail to her back so she couldn't use it to escape before Sasuke reappeared, facing her.

"Humph. Like I would be killed that easily," Sasuke commented with an air of superiority before he channeled lightning chakra down the wire, shocking and numbing her.

Natsumi screeched in torture as she started seizing from the electric shocks. He then stopped when Orochimaru grabbed his shoulder, allowing Natsumi to relax before she revered back to her human form. A couple of Oto-nin appeared and apprehended Yasuko and Asura so they can be move to a new cell.

"That will be quite enough Sasuke-kun. We still need her as she may evolve into a Queen and give me in insight of the species as a whole," Orochimaru said with much enthusiasm as he stared at her as she was hosted by Takuma and Kabuto by the ninja wire Sasuke tied her down with.

Sasuke snorted with disinterest and said was he walked off, "Whatever, just hurry up so you help me train. I need to stronger so I can kill him."

Orochimaru frowned from his attitude, but didn't let it bother him as he watched Sasuke vanishing from using the Body Flicker Technique. He then turned to Natsumi who then slowly looked up at him with defeated expression, which caused him to grin a bit.

"You are just full of surprises, Natsumi-chan. You are continuing to prove that you are nonexpendable asset full of potential. I believe it's time I show you the chamber we make just for you and your new "roommates."" Orochimaru said with a smile, causing Natsumi to stare down at the ground miserably, grudgingly accepting her cursed fate.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Orochimaru asked with a grin before they turned to leave.

Mustering the last of her strength and chakra, Natsumi broke free of the ninja wire and grew clawed hands and her Xeno tail. Before they could respond to what happened, she knocked Takuma and Kabuto away from her and leaped at the Oto-nin holding Yasuko and Asura, seriously injuring four and killing the rest. With a roar, she punched the ceiling of the hideout which exploded with rock and debris, creating an exit to escape from.

"Yasuko, you have to get yourself and Asura out of here! Get as far from his place as you can! Go, now! I'll buy you some time! Go, hurry!" Natsumi yelled as she fought against Takuma and Kabuto who realized what was happening.

"But Natsumi, what about you?" Yasuko replied as she carried Asura in her arms.

Natsumi turned and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, Yasuko. I can't go with you. I barely have the strength now to hold them off. And besides, I am the one they want. They won't let me get away even if I tried. Still, I'm glad I got to see you both again, even if it was for a short time. It made all that's happened to me worthwhile. It brought me so much relief and joy to my heart."

Tears soon started to trail down her cheeks as she struggled to maintain her smile. Yasuko stared at Natsumi with sadness and helplessness as she muttered, "Natsuo…"

"I love you, Yasuko, Asura. I'm so glad to have you as my sisters. I only wish we had more time together. Goodbye," Natsumi stated sad smile before charging the two medics with all her might with a yell of determination. She plowed them into the floor, causing an explosion of rock and debris.

"NĒCHAN!" Asura cried out in concern and panic as she and Yasuko disappeared through the hole in the ceiling.

Natsumi turned back and smiled gladly as they were able to get away before turning back to the task at hand. She continued to fight well for a while, but soon she started to loss her energy. It was at that moment of weakness that a couple of snakes coiled around her and started to squeeze the life out of her. She struggled as long as she could before they squeezed with bone crushing force causing her to scream out in pain before passing out from exhaustion, her claws and tail vanished soon after. They then released her and she slumped to the floor with a moan. Soon, Orochimaru stood over her, not too pleased about what she did. More Oto-nin soon arrived on the scene and Orochimaru turned to them.

"Captain, I want you and your men to go out and bring those two back there. They are still valuable to my research," Orochimaru ordered with annoyance and they saluted and vanished with a blur. He then turned back to Natsumi who held up by the two medical-nins.

"Takuma, Kabuto take her to the chamber. I know she will be very promising in the coming weeks," Orochimaru said with smirk before they dragged her off. He was feeling somewhat good about still having his prized specimen despite losing her siblings. But he had a feeling that they will be back. But little did he know that they will bring some company with them.

* * *

**A/N: Will Yasuko and Asura find help to save Natsumi before it's too later? Who will this help be? Will the team that was sent after them find them? What is in store for Natsumi in this chamber that Orochimaru has prepared for her?**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been busy this semester in college and I've been waiting for the release of Aliens: Colonial Marines. I changed a few things in the first chapter with the release of the game, which I personal thought was good, not perfect, but still good. Although I wished the Runner Xeno and Praetorians made an appearance in it. If you haven't played it yet, I would recommend you do. It helps shed light on certain things that happened in ALIEN³ to light and makes it all clear. **

**I got finals Monday and Tuesday, but after that, I will be able to work on my other stories. The next chapters of the Ultimate Jinchūriki, Rise of Tengoku, and Uzukage will be out within the week or next, tops. I'm still working on them. Until then, Jackiely is signing off! Ja ne!**


End file.
